Description of the Prior Art
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 03 622 discloses a known apparatus according to which the workpieces, during honing, are floatingly mounted by the workpiece-receiving plate transverse to the axis of the tool. The workpiece-receiving plate is provided with an arm which acts as a lever for absorbing or taking up the torque exerted by the honing tool; the arm projects with little play between two stop or abutment rollers which are rotatably mounted in bearing blocks arranged rigidly on the base plate of the apparatus.
However, even with this absorption of the torque, an absolutely free floating movement of the workpieces cannot be attained because the floating movement of the workpieces is hindered by the arresting device. The torque exerted by the honing tool onto the workpieces can be represented as a pair of or noncolinear forces consisting of two forces of equal magnitude. In the equilibrium state, a pair of forces of equal magnitude is directed counter to this pair of forces, whereby the workpieces which are to be machined are forced out of their correct position. Consequently, the workpieces assume an inclined position, which leads to errors in the cylindrical shape of the workpiece bore.
It is an object of the present invention to construct an apparatus of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the torques encountered can be absorbed or taken-up without any influence upon the free-floating movement of the workpieces.
This object, and other objects and advantages of the present invention, will appear more clearly from the following specification in connection with the accompanying drawing.